10th Generation
by slytherinbiatch
Summary: Fem.Harry. Harry/Severus pairing. She didn't come that September first she's here 7 years later and nobody's fool, or puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did there would be more unicorns…**

**Ok warnings/fill ins- Dumbledore did not station Mrs. Figg to watch Hari. Harisalia is a girl. Hari is the nickname the Mauraders called her so almost everyone knows her as Hari not Harisalia. Enjoy!**

September 1st, Harisalia Potter's first year

Flitwick smiled and commented to his neighbor Severus Snape "Looks like we have a large group of first years this year, the line goes almost half way down the aisle."

Snape sneared "hopefully they aren't all hopeless dunderheads."

"Only you would think that about such a nice group of eleven year olds. I believe the Bones girl is out there, and there was a very eager muggleborn who will almost definitely be in my house with all of the questions she asked during Minerva and my visit to explain everything, and isn't Hari Potter supposed to start this year." Flitwick mused.

"Yes, but the arrogant girl never responded to her owl and when Dumbledore sent someone to talk to the girl they said that the given address was wrong." Snape practically growled out.

"R-r-really the g-g-girl nev-v-ver responded t-to the owl. H-h-how unfortunate, are we-e-e even s-s-sure she is c-coming." The turbaned defense teacher stuttered.

The sorting hat began singing halting all conversation.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_And just a word of warning,_

_For you have lost a chance_

_There comes a time of change_

_Lead by him from the past._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause, but Severus glanced at Dumbledore and noticed he looked troubled and was scanning the first years. 'Probably looking for the Potter brat' Severus sneered to himself.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall called, "Abbott Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat without a moment's pause.

She kept going till the name before Potter's, Dumbledore leaned forward scanning the first years eagerly while "Perks, Sally-Anne." Was sorted and then, finally -

"Potter, Hari!"

No one came forwards, people started whispering, after a minute Minerva cleared her throat and called her name again. Still nothing, Minerva looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore who nodded, and she continued with the next name. "Thomas, Dean!"

After the feast Dumbledore called Minerva and Severus to his office to discuss Hari Potter, or rather the lack of her during the sorting.

"I don't see what you want us to do about it Albus, obviously the girl isn't here so she is not one of our students. Perhaps her family moved to another country and she is attending a different school, but that's besides the point if she didn't respond to the owl why did you even expect her to be here. You know I told you that it was a bad plan to send her with those muggles, they were just the worst sort of people." Minerva finished saying her piece by glaring at Dumbledore.

"Actually, I've finally managed to find the Dursley's and was hoping you two would be able to accompany me to visit them this weekend. In order to find out why young Hari has failed to respond to our owls." Dumbledore twinkled at them and the steam went right out of Minerva's glare, she got rather excited.

"Really you've found her, oh the poor girl, of course I'll come with you this weekend."

"I don't see why my presence would be required Dumbledore." Severus was inwardly seething the first weekend was always busy getting things perfected and finishing last minute changes to lesson plans, not to mention all of the staff meetings, and all the meetings he did within his house to make sure the first years were settling in and the prefects knew what to do.

"I'm sure you can both fit it into your schedules." Dumbledore said with a benign grandfatherly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the lack of people with wings gives it away. *Sigh***

Dumbledore looked up from the tea cup he had been swirling as his deputy and potion master knocked on his office door "come in"

Minerva McGonagall was obviously excited about finding the Potter brat and bringing her to Hogwarts so that she could torture the school just like her father did. She practically ran into the Headmaster's office while Severus waited and stalked in after her.

"Are you both ready to go? I have a portkey set to take us there straight from here" Dumbledore produced a small lion figurine "grab on." Five seconds later they had disappeared from the office, and reappeared in a suburban neighborhood in northern England. There was a disappointingly normal looking house in front of them, it looked exactly like its neighbors.

Dumbledore strode towards the door eyes twinkling, no doubt thinking about the eleven year old brat that would have just finished dinner, and was probably being doted on even as we approached. He knocked briskly on the door three times.

Lily's disgusting sister Petunia opened it and immediately tried to close it, luckily I stepped forwards and stopped her from doing so. She hissed "Go away, we don't have anything to do with your freakishness around here. Haven't since my freak of a sister died with her husband. Now go away before the neighbors see you."

"We're here about your niece, she should have received a letter from our school and began attending this week, but she didn't show up." Dumbledore twinkled at her.

Petunia stopped trying to close the door, "What are you talking about, my niece never lived with us, didn't she die with her parents. Shouldn't you people know where the little freak is, after all she probably would have been one of you? Vernon and I wouldn't have kept her even if you had tried to give her to us." She sniffed and resumed attempting to close the door, this time I let her, mildly shocked.

"Albus, it sounds like she never even found Hari when you left her on their doorstep." Minerva looked and sounded very confused.

"Yes, it sounds as though someone else found little Hari before her family could. We will have to find her, but we probably shouldn't tell people she's missing it would cause panic right when we need calm." Dumbledore mussed "We must return to Hogwarts and begin quietly locating Hari Potter, before it's to late."

They took another portkey to the gates of Hogwarts. On the walk in Minerva said something that probably sent a chill down Dumbledore's spine "_And just a word of warning, For you have lost a chance, There comes a time of change, Lead by him from the past. _You don't think the lost chance the hat was talking about was Hari do you Albus? If it was him from the past couldn't have been You-Know-Who, could it?"

"We can only hope not my dear, we can only hope not." Dumbledore whispered heading towards his office.

For the next year people were in and out filling Dumbledore in on the search for Potter, meetings happened constantly. It was only during the meeting right after Easter Break that someone was first brave enough to suggest that it was possible that Potter was dead. "After all what baby girl survives on the streets on her own. We can't find any trace of someone taking her, but at this point that is the better option."

"She is alive and healthy, the devises I set up around her are all indicating that she is healthy. If only the ones for locating her were still working…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"If they were working we wouldn't even be here. Why am I here anyway, there is nothing to find in the underworld. Children are kept out of almost everything until their fifteenth birthday in most underworld incidents." Mundungus wined.

"We are only trying to cover every option, no one really expects the lass to be in the underworld." Moody grumbled.

I should hope not, the poor dear she must be so scared wherever she is. We really must find her Albus, she could come stay with my family, I'm sure she and Ginny would get on splendidly." Molly Weasley said, although she really just wanted to throw the girl and her idiot son in together. If the girl was anything like her father it would probably work too, but if she was like her mother it was doomed to failure. His best friend had been a smart one, even if she had ended up with that idiot.

Later, when only Minerva, Dumbledore, The Weasley's, and Severus were left Molly finally asked just like she did after every meeting "How is the first year who was attacked by that troll?"

"Still in a coma, Poppy isn't sure if she will wake, we are thinking about transferring her to a muggle hospital for her parents sake. There is nothing else magic can do for her." Dumbledore's eyes lost some of the twinkle. He was undoubtedly thinking about what else had happened that night. The sorcerer's stone had gone missing, as had our Defense professor. Albus believed that Quirrel was working for the Dark Lord, and the darkening of the dark mark only supported this idea. In fact the dark mark was just as dark as when the Dark Lord was alive, some followers were probably rethinking their betrayals. Karkaroff's punishment was bound to show up in the papers soon, if the Dark Lord was truly back.

A week later

Great Hall: breakfast

Flitwick leaned towards McGonagall "Have you seen page three of the Daily Prophet yet?"

"No, anything interesting?" McGonagall replied looking at his paper

"Yes, it would appear that some anti-Death Eater enthusiasts decided to off Karkaroff. It was a rather brutal end, they cut him to bits, and the aurors haven't found his arm yet." Flitwick showed her the picture.

Summer before 7th year

Dumbledore looked across the table at the members of the Order of the Pheonix, which he had brought together years ago when he had found enough evidence of Voldemort's return, his eyes had lost their twinkle over the past few months as things had gotten worse "report" he said resignedly looking to Kingsley.

"Ever since Madame Bones was removed two months ago it's been getting worse in the aurors office. They are doing reviews of every suspected Order member. I am not under review, but trainee Tonks is. I don't think she'll be able to keep her job, she knows this and is preparing. I think the department is firmly under Voldemort's thumb."

Dumbledore sighed and asked "What other changes have been made?"

"Surprisingly, nothing bad no auror is going to be able to take bribes, or leave things out of reports anymore because the new head is having us all take oaths to fulfill our duties and then read and memorize a list of those duties. I can get you a copy if you like." Kingsley offered "That's the biggest change, everything else is small mostly managerial stuff right now."

Dumbledore brightened minutely "That's good, perhaps he is still laying low."

Remus looked up "None of the things he has done yet are bad, Albus, what if he isn't lying low, what if He changed. Maybe He isn't even back and someone else found a way to use the marks and is controlling His followers. This could be good."

Sirius stood "I agree, maybe we should stop trying to sabotage this and just observe until the puppet master makes a bad move." Black had changed during his stay in Azkaban, or maybe it was finding out that his goddaughter had disappeared after he escaped during what would have been her third year. He was less impulsive, more rational, and he had even apologized for his behavior during school, not that he was particularly mature, or that he never pulled harmful, humiliating pranks anymore, just that he had mellowed a bit.

Albus looked quite upset at this "No! We have to stop him, he will have full control over the government soon. Once that happens Voldemort will be able to do whatever he wants, with no regard for the populace. What of the search for Hari."

There was a general upset mumble, and everyone who had a hand in the search reported failure, until Minerva stood up. "You know that I send her an invitation to join Hogwarts every year, and never get a response." Everyone nodded, she produced a piece of expensive muggle paper and read "

_Dear Deputy Head-Mistress, _

_I am not sure why you persist in sending me and invitation to join your wizarding school every year, but my grand-father has often said that persistence is an admirable quality. I wish to attend for the last year of what would have been my parent's alma-mater. I assure you my skills will meet your seventh year's level. I would like to be enrolled in these classes:_

_Care of Magical Creatures,_

_Ancient Runes,_

_Arithmancy,_

_Herbology,_

_Charms,_

_Astronomy,_

_And Potions_

_I look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Harisalia Jamile Potter_

_P.S. I do not believe that any response will reach me in time so any questions regarding my schedule will have to wait until the first day. _

Everyone seemed to be in shock before Sirius whispered "She's coming, my pup is going to come to Hogwarts." That broke the silence and suddenly the room was filled with chatter. Very few people seemed to catch the reference to a grandfather. Both of her grandfathers were dead, so who could she have been referring to. Dumbledore looked pensive, probably with the same question.

**Harisalia will enter in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. Yes, I want chocolate, thank you Remus.**

All of the teachers were seated at the head table waiting for the students to arrive. There was a crash, a groan, and a barking laugh from the end of the table. Why the headmaster decided it would be a good idea to hire Lupin and Black as Defense teachers was anyone's guess, but personally I believe it is caused by loss of sanity due to old age.

Black had showed up at the ministry with Peter Pettigrew just after when Hari would have started her third year. He had since been freed and judged innocent.

A house elf popped in to tell Minerva that the first years were almost across the lake. She got up to meet them by the doors, just as the older students started crowding in. Every faculty member was scanning the older students looking for Hari Potter, but even when all of the students were seated no one could find her. "Miss Potter must have decided to go on the boat ride with the first years." Filius said, grinning at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was very tense, but relaxed minutely at Filius's suggestion.

The doors banged open and Minerva lead a group of first years down the middle aisle, the little dunderheads were gazing around like simpletons with their mouths wide open, excluding a few of the purebloods that would probably end up in Slytherin. Dumbledore tensed again when they had all entered and there were no seventeen year old girls in the group.

Minerva set out the hat and the stool, and the Great hall quieted waiting for the hat's song, it perked up and the rip in its rim opened

"_Houses stand together_

_The world is changing fast._

_Don't get left behind,_

_Or dragged into the past._

_A new day is arriving,_

_Make sure that you're prepared._

_A new class is in session,_

_Make sure that you're aware._

_Are you ready for the Sorting?_

_Do you know where you could go?_

_Well let me tell you_

_Because you ought to know._

_There's House of Gryffindor,_

_For the brave_

_and chivalrous you see._

_There's Ravenclaw,_

_For those witty,_

_Studious few amongst you._

_There's Hufflepuff,_

_For those that work their hardest,_

_And are loyal till the end._

_Last, but not least_

_There's Slytherin,_

_For the ambitious,_

_Cunning folk who achieve their ends._

_So step right up._

_Don't be afraid,_

_You're in safe hands._

_For I'm a thinking cap._

Minerva pulled out the list and started calling names. After she had finished the doors banged open, Hagrid stood there for a few seconds before entering, leading a young woman into the great hall. They were talking and he escorted her up to the front of the hall. As they reached Minerva the woman stopped "Thank you, you have been a great help, but perhaps we should continue this conversation another time. I really must be going now, and I'm sure that you are very busy, perhaps you could owl me with a good time." She smiled at Hagrid who beamed before answering "A'course, I'll owl you a good time for tea. It was nice meetin ya, Harisalia." And went off to his seat near where the dog was sitting. She turned to Minerva and held out a hand "Good evening Madam. I am Harisalia Potter, I sent you a letter earlier this summer."

Minerva nodded, a little overwhelmed obviously, and gestured to the stool "Well lets get you sorted now."

"Of course." She sat lightly upon the stool and looking up at Minerva once more.

The hat flopped down upon her head and said "I will have to ask you to lower your mental shields, my dear, I cannot sort you with them up." She apologized and must have lowered her shields because the sorting hat got rather quiet again. About three minutes later, the hat called out "RAVENCLAW." The ravens burst into cheers, a few of the Gryffindors started crying and loudly calling that the Girl-Who-Lived had to be a Gryffindor. The Weasly boy seemed particularly upset yelling about how she had to be in Gryffindor with him, the foolish boy.

"Well, Lily could have been in Ravenclaw if she'd wanted. She must take after her mother." Flitwick said after he got back up from falling off of his chair in shock.

"She looks like her mother too." Hooch smiled at her "But I must admit I hope she'll take after her father on a broom, even if I'll only have her for one year, I'm hoping she'll fly for her house."

"Oh, if she takes after James in the air we might actually have a chance of winning this year. What position would you have her pegged for?" Flitwick asked excitedly

"With her build, a seeker or chaser. She isn't muscled enough to be a beater, and I can't see James daughter as a keeper." Hooch beamed towards her

"Lily played as a seeker."

"Yes, I remember that, Severus, she never played on a team, but she was good." Hooch looked over at him "If I remember correctly you would only play keeper if she begged you to, but you were fairly good as well."

Hagrid looked over before adding "She menti'ned that she'd ridden a bit when she was younger when we passed th' pitch. She played as a seeker wi' a lad named Victor. She still does s'metimes, enjoys it quite a bit. Sh'uldn't be to hard ta get 'er ta play."

During this conversation Harisalia had worked her way over to the older section of the Ravenclaw table and appeared to be deep into conversation with Luna Lovegood.

"I certainly hope those two hit it off, Miss Lovegood doesn't have many friends." Minerva said as she took her seat. Dumbledore sent a note to Miss Potters' place and smiled at her with his eyes twinkling at full force when she glanced up at him and nodded.

"Albus, what was that about?" Minerva glared suspiciously at him, she still wasn't over how he lost Harisalia when she was a baby.

"Just setting up a meeting after the feast so we could discuss her schedule. You had some questions didn't you my dear." Albus twinkled at her.

"Oh, of course, yes, she didn't put Transfiguration on the list and didn't provide any evidence that she was on seventh year course work level for the classes she did sign up for." Minerva muttered, obviously suitably distracted.

"Filius you ought to be there as her head of house, Remus, Sirius, Severus how about you come as well." Dumbledore twinkled at all of them

After the feast

The mutt and the wolf were pacing in front of the fireplace and muttering to each other. Albus was sitting behind his desk smiling at everyone and sucking on a lemon drop, the disgusting candy was being replaced every thirty seconds. Minerva and Filius entered with the young woman behind them. She looked remarkably different from her parents, there were elements of each, but she had gotten the best of both and looked very little like either as a whole. She glided forward, drew her wand, and swiftly adjusted one of the chairs to be less bright, and more comfortable, and then sat down.

"What questions do you have?" She was clearly directing this question to the Deputy Head who had taken the seat next to her. Of course the mutt practically leaped towards her.

"I'm your godfather, Sirius, I've been searching for you for years. You look like a perfect mix of your parents you know; James' hair and Lilys' eyes. Where have you been all these years? Who has been raising you? Why didn't you come to Hogwarts when you got your first letter? It is the premier school in the world after all. Did any of our letters reach you? Why didn't you respond? Why did you decided to come to Hogwarts now? Where di-" At this point the wolf had pulled him back by his shirt collar. Remus then held out the hand that wasn't restraining the mutt.

"Remus Lupin, I was close to your parents. It is wonderful to finally meet you Hari."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr Lupin, but please call me Harisalia. I read about you in my mothers' journals, I believe we will get along admirably." She smiled and gently took his hand before redirecting her attention to the Mutt. "Mr Black, I was always under the impression that I more closely resembled my paternal grandmother than my direct parents. I have in fact been receiving my letters, the proper response to refuse a Hogwarts invitation is to return the letter without a response. That is outlined in your student handbook. Were you aware that Hogwarts is in fact not the premier school in the world, it is ranked twenty ninth. The premier school is a small private institution in Japan, I spent a month there in a foreign program it was truly enlightening. As was stated in my letter, I chose to spend a year at my parents' alma mater. I believe that covers all of the questions you verbalized before Mr. Lupin restrained you." She directed another smile at the wolf before focusing on Minerva. "Now the note I received was for a meeting to answer questions regarding my class load?"

Minerva straightened under the young womans' gaze "Yes, first off, you didn't sign up for transfiguration and provided no reason."

Harisalia laughed lightly, the sound sent a slight shiver down most of the mens' backs, it was a beautiful bell like noise. "That would be because I have a basic mastery in it." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Here is a copy of my Transfiguration qualifications." She handed them over to Minerva who opened and scanned the paper.

"Well that seems to be in order. Can you provide a quick demonstration?" Minerva looked at her hopefully.

"Of course." She smoothly stood and took a step forward seamlessly transforming into a medium sized black leopard, her eyes became even closer to glowing killing curse green, her tail whipped around her once before settling behind her gently. She glanced up at Minerva, allowing the Transfiguration professor to run a hand over her fur and look at her teeth, before stepping back and rearing up turning back into a human. "Will that suffice, for a demonstration of my abilities?"

"It works wonderfully, thank you. Also, you did not mention Defense Against the Dark Arts, we are requiring that course for all sixth and seventh years. For the rest of your classes you didn't provide any proof that you are on seventh year course level work, and we don't have time to test you on the information."

"My sincerest apologies, I had completely overlooked Defense. I have always worked with Masters in similar fields so it must have slipped my mind to include it. I would prefer a dueling class, but I will of course be attending your defense class." Harisalia pulled out a single letter and a small stack of letters. "The first one is a letter to you from my old teachers with assurances of my abilities in each class. The others are for my individual professors from my old teachers to explain more in depth my abilities, and a little bit about me that they have observed." She separated three of the letters and handed over the rest. She then handed one of the letters to Filius. "You are the Charms Professor, correct?"

"Yes, and your Head of House." He squeaked accepting the letter, looking as though he would like nothing more than to open it right there. "I believe that I've seen you around the younger dueling leagues as well."

"Yes, my grandfather is good friends with Master Flint. He has been instructing me in dueling for years now." She practically beamed at Filius, it seemed to light up the room even more than Lilys' smile could. "I've seen you in the Masters' league, you are sensational. Perhaps we can discuss dueling sometime, Professor?"

"I would love to." Filius looked like he was about to start vibrating with excitement. "I've seen some of your matches and you are quite incredible."

"Thank you very much." She nodded to him, before turning to the wolf. "You and Mr Black are the Defense teachers, correct?"

"Yes, I'll be the main teacher, Sirius will be assisting." She handed him one of the remaining letters.

"Don't believe everything Defense Master Flint says, he was always rather effusive with his praise of me." She grinned.

Stepping forward I felt a slight frown come to my face "Having worked with Master Flint in the past, I can say that he doesn't give out praise without great cause. His response to most brilliant students is to frown and tell them that their form was completely incorrect."

She smiled "It sounds as though you speak from experience, Potion Master Snape." She held out the last letter "Master Flint is quite put out with me for leaving him alone with his 'useless' students this year. He had me working all summer and plans to take over my breaks during the year so that his goal of having me take my Defense Mastery at the end of next year isn't lost. Potion Master Mikhail is going to be much more reserved in his praise, but I assure you I am more than prepared for your NEWT level potions class. I look forward to learning from you this year." She smiled at me lightly. I remembered Master Griznev to be a very reserved, older, tall, foreboding, very Russian man from some potion conferences in past years.

I nodded and returned to the shadows, strangely wishing that she had smiled at me the way she had smiled at Filius, and offered to discuss my subject more in depth.

She redirected her attention to Minerva "did you have any other questions?"

"No, you can retire to your dorm now. I wish you luck in getting to know your dorm mates." Minerva smiled at her. "If you are interested perhaps we could discuss Transfiguration sometime later in the year. Your qualifications mentioned your thesis, which I remember reading. It was quite unique, I wished that I could discuss it with the writer while I was reviewing it for the counsel to determine if you would be granted the Mastery or not." (1)

"I would be happy to discuss it with you once I've gotten settled, next Saturday perhaps?" She nodded to Minerva.

"That would be perfect. Filius would you please escort Miss Potter to her dorm. I'll get her schedule to you in the morning with the rest of them." After they had left Minerva looked at Albus and said "She seemed just lovely, and her thesis was one of the most fascinating I've ever read. I can't wait to discuss it with her." The older woman looked practically giddy.

Albus twinkled at her "What was the subject?"

"She was discussing a new way to go about the animagus transformation. It seemed much simpler than what we do now. It blended a few older techniques and modern discoveries in a way no one has done before, it was published over the summer with a pseudo name and has been tested and examined by Transfiguration masters that work exclusively in experimental works ever since. In fact I had been considering adding to the course load to replace the explanation for the end of seventh year because it truly makes a great deal more sense. She sent a message with the thesis that she would be publishing a book outlining the whole process in simple terms, it's to be published over the summer after it's peer reviewed by other Masters. I'd best get going in order to pass out the rest of these letters before tomorrow." She rushed out of the office muttering about rereading the thesis before the discussion.

1-_In my world a mastery is determined by three parts. The practical demonstration. The written test. The written Thesis about the subject of the mastery, which would be reviewed by four or five well known Masters who have no affiliation with the person sitting the exam. Minerva was one of the people reviewing Harisalias' thesis. _

_There are also multiple levels of mastery, basic is one of the lower levels, but still above average and generally involves NEWT level plus approximately one year of serious study as an apprentice under a high level Master._

**So, I update incredibly slowly, have terrible grammar, and will probably leave you with lots of cliff hangers….. Please don't hate me. Show some love and review, or follow. It's good to know that I'm not just writing for myself here.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday morning_

_Double Potions _

I looked over the empty classroom just before the students arrived, thankful that the NEWTS class was so small this year. I reviewed the attendance list:

**Ravenclaw**

Padma Patil 'she was quite intelligent, especially when compared to her brainless twit of a sister.'

Anthony Goldstein 'a bookworm with little practical ability or common sense, but admittedly I'd heard some sarcastic quips when he was with his friends'

**Hufflepuff**

Susan Bones 'Very similar to her Aunt in temperament, but distinctly shy, she rarely spoke up in class'

**Gryffindor**

Dean Thomas 'Average in every way, but a charmer with every female'

**Slytherin**

Theodore Nott 'a mildly sneaky Ravenclaw, still not sure how he avoided the house of bookworms'

Blaise Zabini 'quintessential gray Slytherin, very interested in CoMC and Transfiguration, not Potions'

Daphne Greengrass 'quite intelligent, but not interested in pursuing a mastery, her family involved in potion ingredient import, she would be taking over the business'

Draco Malfoy 'spoiled pure-blood prince, and my godson, most talented in potions in the year'

And of course the new addition; Harisalia Potter. I pulled out the letter which is becoming well-worn due to the sheer number of times I had unfolded it to stare in shock.

_Dear Potion Master Snape,_

_Stay far away from Alia. I failed to convince her to retain my services as a Potion Master Professor over owl post. She will however be working with me for her Mastery as soon as she returns from this farce of an education. She is set to begin immediately after passing her Defense Mastery next spring. I expect you will respect my prior claim on her as a student and will maintain an appropriate separation from her education like I am sure you do with the vast majority of your students. She is one of the most naturally talented witches I have ever met, and I have been working with her since she was very young nurturing and encouraging her love of the simmering cauldron, ability to sense what a potion requires and how to most effectively bring it to conclusion. The only non-required contact I would ask for you to partake in is if she approaches you with a request regarding her projects, we arranged a private lab space in which she will be conducting them. With all due respect my assistance as her mentor during her Mastery will be worth far more, and be able to open multitudes more doors for her within the community, with journals, and other publishing and patenting forums than you would ever be able to. I hope you take my advice and maintain your distance. "To know her is to witness brilliance". I hope for your sake you will not grow to know her in any capacity other than in the most professional sense. _

_Sincerely, _

_Potion Master_

_Mikhail Griznev_

It is the strangest letter I have ever had the displeasure to read. Potion Master Griznev was not uninfluential within the potion circles, in fact he is very highly regarded and rarely takes a student for their mastery. He works primarily with new potions and inventing potions; so it makes very little sense for him to be so taken with the young woman who would be walking into my NEWT class any moment. I shall have to wait and see what this young woman is like, and if she is truly worth Griznevs' attention. I highly doubt that I will feel any need to become better acquainted with the young woman than absolutely necessary for my teaching position. The sound of light and heavy footsteps passes the portrait that hides my office, Miss Patil and Mr Thomas were having a customary flirting session right before class. Well Mr Thomas was attempting one, Miss Patil was expertly ignoring him. Time to begin the first lesson of the year.

I strode into the hallway and glided up to the small crowd of students waiting to begin potions. They parted for me as quickly as they could, the Slytherins greeted me quietly. I opened the door and motioned them in. Just as the Thomas boy went to follow Miss Patil in Harisalia rounded the corner and glided towards us, he paused to stare at her and as she got closer stepped back motioning for her to precede him. She nodded to him and smiled at me before slipping into the room and taking the single seat bench, with her addition we had an uneven number so one of them had to work alone. I forced myself to ignore her smile, it was perhaps more difficult than it ought to be.

I stalked up the aisle and flicked my wand at the board making the page number appear "Turn to page 75 and begin brewing with your seat partner." I took my seat and regarded the class. Draco had immediately directed Mr Nott to retrieve the ingredients and started the fire under the cauldron. The rest of the class had pulled out their books and were looking over the instructions. I noticed that Harisalia barely glanced at the page, probably only reading the name of the potion before heading towards the supply cabinet.

They worked well throughout the class, no explosions and only two obviously failed cauldrons. As I walked around just before dismissing them I noticed that Draco had made a slight mistake fairly early in the brewing process resulting in a potion with a slightly lighter color than expected, this could be rectified in three different ways, but most students wouldn't be aware of them.

Draco noticed the difference just as I was about to tell the class to collect a sample and put it on my desk. He scowled at it, obviously not knowing what to do to fix the mistake. Harisalia was carrying extra mermaid scales back to the supply cabinet, she paused at his cauldron and set the scales down carefully. "Would you mind if I did a small tweak?"

"Why, my potion is almost perfect, it doesn't make any sense to let someone else attempt to do anything to it now." He clearly believed that she would never be able to do better. A quick glance at her cauldron showed that she could indeed do better, it was perfect, in fact. "Miss Potter, would you mind staying behind a few minutes to assist me in bottling your potion? Madame Pomfrey requested bone strengthening potion and I see no reason to waste my time brewing another when yours will more than suffice."

"Of course, Sir." She looked back over at Mr. Malfoys' cauldron "If you add a ½ inch sprig of dried poison ivy vine it will counteract the anti-venom qualities of the newt mucus and will rebalance the potion." She recollected her scales and went into the cabinet. Draco stared after her for a while before pulling out a sprig of dried poison ivy vine, carefully measuring it, and dropping it in. The potion immediately darkened to the perfect color.

"Put a vial of your completed potions on my desk, clear your area, and get out. Miss Potter, please collect twenty vials from the side cabinet and return to your station." I went over to her station and double checked her potion before accepting the vials she handed over. We quickly bottled the potion as the students filed out. "Have you ever made the bone strengthening potion before, Miss Potter?"

"I prefer Harisalia, when not in a strictly formal setting, and yes. I learned to make this potion when I was ten, Grandfather is of the opinion that you should never consume a potion you cannot create yourself."

"That is an intelligent philosophy for those who have any talent for potions, although not practical for the vast majority of ignorant fools in the world."

"Undoubtedly unpractical for most, but Grandfather called in a favor and has had me working under Master Mikhail since around my ninth birthday. If you'd excuse me, I am meeting Luna for lunch."

"Of course, we can't leave Miss Lovegood waiting." She smiled lightly at him, her eyes sparkled lightly with good humor presumably directed at his sarcastic tone, before walking out, letting the door close silently behind her.

Sorry about the long break folks, I started college and had a series of writing blocks. Hope you enjoyed our first potion lesson.


End file.
